therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Murray
: "Coach's footy practice, c'mon, let's go to practice, just like Nathan Jacob, and the so-called 'Dan'. He is great, he is me, come with me to the footy practice! Da-dun, yeah!" ~The Coach making up a song about himself, in a video on his YouTube account. ---- Samuel Murray is a character in The Schoolboys Series, and the short list of films he uploads to YouTube thorugh SM Coach Live. He is played by Josh in The Rangitoto Films. He is Nathan Jacob's football coach, but not much other information is given about the character. Biography Samuel Murray joined the School to become a football coach on Fridays, earning him the nickname 'Coach'. Nathan Jacob and Daniel Weasley were in Coach's footy practice. One lunchtime, footy practice moved into the school gym, however Nathan Jacob was not notified, and could not find his football class on time. Coach stood outside the gym, and called to Jacob to come into the gym, but then disappeared for unknown reasons. Nathan would then get attacked by the Prankster duo, Conor Triton and Libor Daman. The following Monday, Coach was still at the school, even though his workday was Friday. For unknown reasons, he was climbing the rails on the gym's deck. He saw Nathan's friends Nicholas Spencer and Josh Kingston, Junior and questioned them about joining footy for the next term. When they refused, he jumped off the railing, but walked away uninjured. The following month, Coach launched his own YouTube channel, SM Coach Live. He got over one hundred views for his first two videos about him introducing himself. He was then hired by a man to review movie trailers for the public, and he agreed in February 2011. The video has not since been released. Behind the Scenes: *Samuel Murray is the only Schoolboys character to have his own YouTube Account and short video. He is also the only Schoolboys character to have a Facebook Page promoting the series. *The Coach was originally intended as a minor character only to have a Cameo in Schoolboys (Film), but is now one of the major supporting characters, the largest form of comic relief, and an almost mascot-like promotion for the series. *It is unknown whether the unconfirmed non-canon Schoolboys Season 2 script is in fact canon. If it is, Samuel would almost become one of the main characters while also being father of Josh Kingston, Junior. Also, in this continuity, Josh and his father would be revealed as spies working for the Queen. *Nathan Jacob is Samuel's favorite student at the School. *Samuel Murray's name was in part an acknowledgement to the School where Schoolboys and the company itself were made, Murrays Bay Intermediate. The other part was another acknowledgement, this time to the first planned series which was never quite made, The Apprentice, Jnr. The boss of the company that the game show was filmed was to be named Mr. Murray. Appearances: *''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters'' *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind'' *''Schoolboys Season Two'' (Non-canon) Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters